


a non-comprehensive list of people eric richard bittle has kissed

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, basically bitty living his life long before jack got a notion of kissing him, everybody wants a bit of that ehhhh, mostly just kissing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Zimmermann was not responsible for Eric Bittle's first kiss, but he was responsible for his favorite one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a non-comprehensive list of people eric richard bittle has kissed

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just a little flash fic on tumblr, so the format is a little wonky, but i wanted to share it over here too so everything was all in one place.

# A non-comprehensive list of people Eric Richard Bittle has kissed:

 

  * His first kiss was a girl who shared the ice with him at Katya’s practices. She cornered him late one night at the rink when no one else was watching and kissed him, all dry lips and chaste enthusiasm. Eric couldn’t help but be disappointed in the experience. _Was that it?_



 

  * His second kiss was not any more illuminating. It was a girl from school, this time at the spring fling dance. He’d asked her because she was his friend and his mama had been dropping hints like crazy for him to take her. She kissed him in the truck as he pulled up outside her house to drop her off at the end of the night. She was shaking when she kissed him and when he didn’t react or pull her closer, she looked stricken. _‘Do you not want to?’ ‘Want to what?’_ His mama had framed the picture of Eric and his date and it sat on the mantle at home.



 

  * His third kiss _(sometimes he forgets it’s the third and not the first)_ he was tucked away in the basement of his friend’s house, playing video games and laughing, sitting too close and feeling jittery from sugar and something else entirely. When he looked up and the other boy - his friend, his neighbor, a boy he’d known his whole, entire life - leaned over to kiss him a little too hard to be pleasant, the x-box controller was still clutched in his hand. Eric remembered thinking ‘ _oh_ ’ and then ‘ _yes_ ’. This boy was also responsible for Eric’s fourth, fifth and sixth kisses, but then it stopped as quickly as it had started and he wasn’t invited over to his friend’s basement again.



 

  * He didn’t kiss anyone else for a long time.



 

  * He went to Samwell and thought about kissing a lot of boys, but didn’t. At least for a while.



 

  * (He did not think about kissing Jack Zimmermann.)



 

  * His seventh kiss was less of a kiss and more a desperate slide of sweaty lips against his at a dark kegster. He didn’t even know the guy’s name - some senior on the soccer team. He re-played the kiss for weeks in his head, wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t panicked and run. He kept forgetting that it was alright here.



 

  * His eighth kiss was maybe his most pleasant kiss to date at the time. All intention and soft, plying lips attached to a _very_ attractive student athlete that Rans and Holster had lassoed into being his first winter screw date. The moment was only ruined by the fact that not 10 minutes later, said very attractive student athlete had thrown up on Eric’s shoes, thus nipping any romance in the bud.



 

  * His ninth kiss was the boy who stopped him outside of English class one day. _‘Why do all those boys call you Bitty?’ ‘Huh? Oh, it’s just because I'm small.’ ‘You’re not that small.’ ‘It’s a hockey thing.’_ They’d gotten coffee and then sat out by the pond, using the cold as an excuse to warm each other up with hands and mouths.



 

  * He lost track after that. Kisses were no longer worth tracking; they were a dime a dozen. He felt like he had a kiss for every boy who caught his eye across the room at every party he went to. He forgot when he stopped being afraid of what he wanted. When he went home for the summer, it was like a slap in the face.



 

  * His sophomore year was a blur of boys - mostly put in his path by too much alcohol or Rans and Holster. It wasn’t a terrible arrangement. There were times when he thought that he’d probably kissed every gay boy on Samwell campus and a few more on top of that.



 

  * He even tried his hand at dating once, but a few coffee dates and a handful of awkward blow jobs later, and he had to admit defeat. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested; it was that every time his phone buzzed, he wasn’t hoping for a text from the boy he was almost-kind-of dating. He was hoping for a text from someone else entirely.



 

  * (He tried not to think about kissing Jack Zimmermann in any regular fashion. It was a painful exercise at best.)



 

  * He tried kissing more boys. Then when that didn’t take his mind off of Jack, he tried kissing no one at all. He waited for the end of the year, ready to not see Jack at every turn and feel the knife-twist of attraction every time he did. But…he dreaded the end of the year too.



 

  * When Jack Zimmermann finally kissed _him_ , it felt like the world was ending. Eric couldn’t imagine anything better or worse than that kiss. He had imagined it hundreds of different ways, but none lived up to the reality of Jack, out of breath and wide-eyed, kissing him senseless. Eric had thought that it was likely the only kiss he’d ever get from Jack, so he had done his best to commit it to memory on the spot. He had hoped it wouldn’t be the best kiss of his life.



 

  * (He tried not to spend all summer thinking about the time Jack Zimmermann kissed him, but failed.)



 

  * His favorite kiss - the one that he re-visited again and again even years later - came late that same summer under a big Georgia night sky that sizzled with fireworks. The truck was parked up on the hill just beyond the tree break in the back pasture and it had felt like Eric and Jack were the only two people in the entire world. Jack had pulled him close and Eric had never felt so electric. It had been a long, hard summer and he was so tired of not kissing Jack Zimmermann. When Eric tilted his face up and their lips found each other’s, it felt like coming home.



**Author's Note:**

> comments make my day!!
> 
>  
> 
> [hmu on tumblr anytime](http://ronanlynchisneversleepingagain.tumblr.com)


End file.
